Gina
Gina (also known as Talking Gina) is a fictional character from the Talking Friends series. She is an anthropomorphic giraffe who likes to play with her friends, and educate them. Gina is kind and friendly. She is known to be a good listener, and she great at giving out advice. She always makes sure the Talking Friends are secure and having fun. Appearance Gina is a tall giraffe with brown eyes and peach skin. She has black hooves, and brown and cream fur. Gina also has a short tail, and a mane that goes down her neck. Personality Gina is kind hearted and friendly to everyone. She is known to be a good listener, and she is great at giving out advice. She always makes sure the Talking Friends are secure and having fun. Gina is a pragmatist who believes in living life by the rules, although still occasionally letting her hair down to enjoy one of her hobbies. She is very smart. and very relaxed. She loves to dance and she is very good at it. Gina enjoys going out whether it is camping, boating, cycling, skydiving, roller skating, ice skating, surfing, bowling, soccer, skateboarding, and more. Having fun is Gina's number one priority, although she loves to educate all the younglings around her and show them the beauties of the world. Her favourite game is patty cake. Gina also spends a lot of her time looking after her best friend Ginger, who loves to listen to the stories she loves telling people whether they are about her life or from books she has read. She loves meeting new people and animals. Gina is always volunteering to help anyone who needs it. Relationships Gina has many friends, she loves them more then anything else. Her closest friends are the Talking Friends, but she has many other friends that she cares for too. Ginger Ginger is Gina's best friend, he is always with her. They love to play together and Gina's always looking after him and guiding him in the right way. Ginger also says she makes great cupcakes. Tom Tom is one of Gina's closest friends. Tom says Gina is a great friend and is super kind. They love hanging out with each other, Tom thinks she is very helpful because of how tall she is. Tom enjoys listening to her advice her stories. Gina has a crush on Tom, as in You Get Me, Tom accidentally kisses her, which she seems to like. Angela Not much is known about Gina's relationship with Angela but that Angela said Gina is one of her closest friends. Baby giraffes The Baby giraffes are Gina's school students. She enjoys educating them. Ben Ben is one of Gina's closest friends. Ben thinks Gina is a great friend and is super kind. He loves hanging out with Gina and thinks she is very helpful. Ben enjoys listening to her advice, and stories. Santa Santa is one of Gina's closest friends. Gina loves to hang out with him and making postcards. Pierre Pierre is Gina's friend, but his relationship with her is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with her. But other then this nothing is known. Larry Larry is Gina's friend, but his relationship with her is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with her. But other then this nothing is known. Hippo Hippo is Gina's friend, but his relationship with her is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with her. But other then this nothing is known. Lila Lila is Gina's friend, but her relationship with Gina is not very known. She is a member of the Talking Friends, and she came to get Santa pictures with her. But other then this nothing is known. John John is Gina's friend, but his relationship with her is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with her. But other then this nothing is known. Harry Harry is Gina's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Friends * Ginger (best friend) * Tom (good friend) * Baby giraffes (school students) * Ben (good friend) * Angela (good friend) * Santa (good friend) * Pierre * Hippo * Lila * John * Harry Trivia * Gina was confirmed to be 20 years old in Talking Angela. * According to the Talking Friends Cartoons app, the reason she was a stuffed toy in the Talking Friends web series was because she was too busy to attend the filming. References An archived version of one of Gina's descriptions from outfit7.com An archived version of another one of Gina's descriptions from outfit7.com You Get Me The Talking Friends web series trailer Attack of the Tech! Foolf Jet Pack Cat Newserator Rock the Catsbah Shake that Tail Multipli-Kitty Super Tom Angry Parrots Tom After Tom Category:Females Category:Giraffes Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Members of the Talking Friends Category:Talking Friends (web series) characters Category:Talking Friends (web series)